You bet it's a bet!
by dork-with-glasses
Summary: “YOU ABSOULTE JERK MALFOY” is the sentence Albus Severus Potter can hear from the entrance hall. He knows exactly who it is, and exactly who will win this fight. There is no way that Rose will win this morning. "2 Galleons?" "You are so on Potter!"


**Just a quick one shot idea that I just had to write!**

**For everyone reading this that is also reading Weasleys and Malfoys Just Don't Mix, never fear. I am still working on that. This idea just came to me and I had to write it.**

**It is in Albus Serverus Potter's POV. They are in 7****th**** year. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own ANY part of the Harry Potter series.**

"YOU ABSOULTE JERK MALFOY" I hear a shout from the entrance hall. It sounds familiar but just the words tell me who it is.

Sure enough, as I reach the entrance hall I see my delightful cousin Rose Weasley standing feet from Scorpius Malfoy. She has what looks like Strawberry jam all over her body.

I smile as I watch them. This never gets old. There is a small crowd around them; Weasley/Malfoy fights always attract a lot of attention. Even teachers themselves have been known to watch them. They gave up on punishing Rose and Malfoy ages ago; I mean you can hardly put the Head Boy and Girl in lifelong detention can you?

"IT'S NOT MY FAULT, WEASLEY THAT YOU CAN'T SEE WHERE YOU ARE GOING!" Malfoy shouted back.

"OH LIKE YOU DIDN'T PLAN THIS!" she gestured to her body, covered in strawberry jam.

"YOU CAN'T PROVE ANYTHING WEASEL!"

"I KNOW IT WAS YOU! YOU PATHETIC EXCUSE FOR A HUMAN BEING!" she screeched, her face matching her firey read hair. Her ears were glowing red, a trait she had picked up from her dad.

"There is no way that Scorpius will win this one." I hear someone say from beside me. Vincent Goyle, Scorpius's best mate (Slytherin).

"You are so wrong, Scorpius will win, Rose is in too much of a state to have much control over anything!" I told him.

"Is that a bet Potter?" he said smiling.

"You bet it's a bet Goyle. 2 Galleons?" We often partake in friendly bets. Since Rose and Malfoy were evenly matched the outcomes were always different. So far this year I had lost 40 Galleons and won 40. I told you it was even.

"You are so on Potter!" he said as we shook hands and turned back to watch the fight.

"I'M A PATHETIC EXCUSE FOR A HUMAN BEING? WHAT ARE YOU THEN? A CRIME AGAINST NATURE." Malfoy was yelling.

"I AM A HECK OF A LOT BETTER THAN WHAT YOU ARE MALFOY! STRUTTING AROUND HOGWARTS LIKE YOU ARE THE BEST THING TO WALK THE EARTH. IT MAKES ME SICK!"

"LIKE YOU JUMPING UP AND DOWN TO ANSWER A QUESTION DOESN'T MAKE ME SICK? YOU ARE SUCH A KNOW-IT-ALL!"

"I'D RATHER BE A KNOW-IT-ALL THAN AN ARROGANT JERK-FACE LIKE YOU!" she yelled as she took a step towards him.

"SO NOW I'M AN ARROGANT JERK-FACE? YOU KNOW HOW TO COMPLEMENT A GUY WEASLEY. NO WONDER YOU DON'T HAVE A BOY FRIEND." He took a step forward as well.

"IT WASN'T A COMPLEMENT YOU LOSER! WHO WOULD EVER COMPLEMENT YOU? She took another step.

"BACK TO INSULTS LIKE LOSER ARE WE? THAT'S A BIT OF A STEP DOWN." Another step.

"A STEP UP FROM YOURS." They were now inches away from each other.

"OH REALLY!"

"YES RE—"

Everyone gasped. And when I say everyone, I mean the around 100 or so people that were watching. Including Goyle and I.

He kissed her. And she was not stopping him.

STOP THE PRESS! ROSE WEASLEY AND SCORPIUS MALFOY WERE KISSING IN THE MIDDLE OF THE ENTRANCE HALL WITH AROUND 100 STUDENTS WITNESSING IT!

The whole hall had held its breath.

They pulled apart.

"I really hate you." Rose said smiling.

"I hate you too. But I love strawberry jam" Scorpius said with one eyebrow raised but he was also grinning.

He grabbed her hand and they walked out into the grounds.

"WHOA!" Goyle said from beside me.

"Whoa doesn't even cover it. Uncle Ron is going to be so mad. His only daughter just kissed a Malfoy!"

"Mr Malfoy is going to be so angry. His only son just made out with a Weasley. And a Weasley that gets better grades than him at that!"

"HA! Rose always tried her hardest to beat Malfoy." I laughed.

"Scorpius did the same, he however was unsuccessful. Anyway, here's your money. Technically Scorpius won since he was the one that ended the argument." Goyle said, handing over 2 galleons.

"Keep it." I said. "Don't I owe you 10 anyway?"

"What for?" he looked puzzled.

"I swear I made a bet with you that Scorpius and Rose would get together. Well actually I said they wouldn't."

"You didn't make that bet with me mate." He said.

"Hopefully it was James then, I can probably hold off on paying him for awhile since he doesn't go here anymore." I shrugged.

"No such luck Albus Severus!" a wicked voice said from behind me. "You made that bet with me. 10 galleons if you please?"

My own sister, Lily Potter, was standing behind Goyle and me.

"Shame Potter." Goyle said and he left. "See you in Potions."

"Bye." I said to Goyle as he left. "How'd ya know?" I asked Lily as I handed over my gold.

"How'd you not?" she smirked. "Haven't you noticed how perfect they are?"

She walked away.

Now I thought about it, maybe they did.

I was seriously going to have to think about my bets more. I didn't want to loose anymore bets with Lily.

"Hey LILY!" I called after my red haired sister.

"What?" she asked.

"12 galleons on that there first fight will start before the end of the day?"

Hey? I had to make back the money some way!

**Author's Note: I hope you liked it.**

**Please review. I would love to know what you think!**

**Please read my other story as well, Weasleys and Malfoys Just Don't Mix. I am up to chapter 12 and I should be uploading that today or tomorrow so look out for it!**

**TTFN**

**Dork-with-glasses**

**Xoxoxoxoxoxo**


End file.
